In His Mind
by PunkRoseBlitz
Summary: Based on Kenshi's ending in MK9. After killing Shang Tsung, the swordsman returns home, and earns a celebration for saving Earthrealm and preventing Armageddon. Despite that, he felt that there's nothing else to accomplish, until he saw someone who made it in time to be there for his celebration. Rated T for implied violence and language; one shot.


**If you know me for my parody of Mortal Kombat X, welcome to my serious writing! XD**

 **This is something I've come up with since Kenshi is one of my all-time favorite characters in the Mortal Kombat franchise. This is non-canon, so in this one shot, Kenshi hasn't met Suchin, and like what the summary said, this is based on Kenshi's ending after the arcade ladder in Mortal Kombat 9.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or Kenshi; they belong to Ed Boon, Netherrealm Studios, and the rest of their respective owners. The storyline in this and my OC are the ones I own. This is rated T for implied violence and language.**

 **With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this! :)**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **In His Mind**

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Killing the one responsible for the torturing of his ancestors felt like a goal Kenshi Takahashi would accomplished until the end of his life. He defeated Shao Kahn and saved Earthrealm from Armageddon. Even if defeating the evil Kahn was one goal, Shang Tsung was the one entirely responsible for torturing his ancestors' souls, and his blindness. It was a gift and a curse; he followed Shang Tsung, who was disguised as a man named Song, and as he was succumbed to pride, Kenshi followed him to the Well of Souls. It was unfortunate for the swordsman, because when he retrieved his ancestral sword, the spirits within that weapon blinded him. Shang Tsung then absorbed the souls, leaving Kenshi to die.

However, his sword saved him, leading him out of the tomb. Sento carries the souls of Kenshi's ancestors, and with its power, Kenshi swore that he would restore them and kill Shang Tsung. His new found power led him to join the Special Forces, and in return, they would help him find and put an end to Shang Tsung. Even though Kenshi worked the Special Forces after defeating Shao Kahn, he eventually agreed with Jax to assist in the Outer World Investigation Agency. So many missions were accompanied by his search for the bastard of a sorcerer, but he accomplished that goal.

He found Shang Tsung in Outworld, and plunged Sento deep in his chest. Kenshi remembered his scream of pain, and one stab released the souls of his ancestors. Leaving him to die relieved the blind swordsman, and it felt like his adventure has come to a closing. However, he thought too soon...

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

Kenshi stepped through the portal and entered Earthrealm. The Special Forces Base he came in was extremely busy, and today was no exception. He exited out of the portal room and went to find Major Blade, who assigned his mission. When he stepped outside, the time difference was drastic compared to Outworld. In Earthrealm, it is now night, but the forest where Kenshi killed Shang Tsung felt like night too.

Despite that, Kenshi continued to head towards Major Blade, or Sonya's, cabin to report his mission status. Even though military can take hours of work, Kenshi began to think that she's probably sleeping. Jax and Johnny probably are, too. Kenshi sighed and decided to turn back to his cabin, but then he heard a beep in his ear. He's not fully used to its loud pitch, but it's one way for soldiers of the Special Force to get up and be prepared.

 _"This is Major Blade. I request your status of the mission,"_ Sonya's voice picked up in Kenshi's earpiece.

"Takahashi Kenshi, reporting," the swordsman responded. "I've finally gotten rid of that son of a bitch." Even though she wasn't here physically, Kenshi can tell that Sonya was smirking whenever someone tells her the completion of a mission.

 _"That's good to hear,"_ Sonya responded. _"If you're back at base, please make your way to the luncheon cabin. Major Blade out."_

With a nod, Kenshi turned around to take another five minutes to head to the cabin he's destined to. While walking there, he noticed the moon shining so brightly. It reminded him a friend, someone who welcomed him to Special Forces with kind words and encouragement. He smiled when he thought of that friend, but it quickly went away when he made it to the cabin, and he opened the door.

"There he is!" Johnny Cage exclaimed, whistling. Like a cue, the noise started the applause Kenshi was receiving. With his own vision, Kenshi looked around the room to see soldiers, lieutenants, colonels, and the gang that includes Sonya, Johnny, Jax, and the friend he thought about. They all grinned brightly at him, but hers outshines them all in his opinion.

How does he start off with her? It's been... five years, maybe? She was unlike any other person he'd met. To start off, her name is Serenity Hale. While she may not be dressed appropriately for Special Forces, her attire represents what her female ancestors, mother, and grandmother would wear. Like how Kenshi has his ancestors that share his telekinetic powers; Serenity, on the other hand, is a descendant to sorcerers who are photo kinetic, or to control light.

There is a price to using her powers unfortunately. If she puts in too much energy, she can suffer from nausea, loss of consciousness, and migraines. That was why she trained with Raiden for years before the Mortal Kombat Tournament began, so that she can learn more Justus, and even have her own version: _hikarijutsu_. Kenshi trained with Serenity time after time and with the training from the Thunder God, Kenshi can tell that she's gotten stronger, and she can last in kombat a bit longer.

That poor soul. Every pro has its cons, but she does her best and will endure for her comrades. No matter what, she's always there for him.

Everyone raised their glasses that they picked up from their tables, showing bright smiles to the blind swordsman. Sonya spoke up, her glass slightly higher to praise him.

"Here's to Kenshi, for saving Earthrealm and defeating his sworn enemy for good!" The rest raised theirs higher, and said in unison.

"To Kenshi!" In respect, Kenshi bowed to everyone and smiled. Afterwards, they chatted to whoever they were sitting next to, while others brought food to the table to eat on. Jax and Johnny, being the gentlemen, went up to get some food for them and the ladies. Kenshi joined the men, and along the way took a glass of champagne.

"Joining the Outer World Investigation Agency ain't too bad, wasn't it?" Jax said with a sly, but kind grin. "It's got you where you need to be."

"You've got that right," Kenshi agreed. Kenshi caught a glimpse of Serenity, who was talking to Sonya, drinking their beverages and laughing. "Where was Serene before I left for Outworld?" he asked the two, mentioning her nickname. Johnny smirked when he got himself a steak.

"She just got back from training with Raiden again," the actor replied. "Serene was worried that she wouldn't make it when she had to meet up with Gramps, but luckily, he made an exception since you are our champion. Liu and Lao had to stay behind in her place, but they're proud of you as well, she told me."

The three got what they wanted and sat down with Sonya and Serenity. At least for now, they can talk like adults and not military soldiers. The five would speak of the actor's movies and how Jax meet the love of his, and will soon marry her. As for Serenity, she just smiled and tuned in, and whenever someone said something that's meant to be funny, she revealed a smile with passion, laughing afterwards. Finishing her champagne, Serenity got up, threw her cup away, and said to them,

"Goodnight," her accent slipped in, a mixture of American and British. "I'll report to you all after my morning training with Raiden." While Johnny, Sonya, and Jax wished her a goodnight's sleep, Kenshi got up to her before she left.

"Serene, let me walk you to your cabin." A smile lit up her face. For once, it was nice to walk with a good friend. For her cabin, it would take the same amount if Kenshi were to walk from the portal room to Sonya's, since Serenity's is beside hers. "How was training with Raiden?" Kenshi asked the mage.

"Same as ever, but also I practiced with Liu and Lao, which is a first. They were tough, but as least it wasn't the Outworld tournament." Kenshi chuckled, but she continued. "If my mother hadn't found Raiden, I wouldn't be able to harness these powers of mine. She and my grandmother were being targeted by Kano's group and Raiden gave me strength and protection. Then Sonya stopped that damn Australian, and because of her, I joined S-F. Then when we discovered you..."

"...I joined to find Shang Tsung." Serenity looked at him and nodded. "To be honest, you helped me the choice to join S-F; I wouldn't be the only one with supernatural abilities." Serenity's face warmed up, but she grinned. Finally at her cabin, Serenity opened the door and relaxed on her couch.

"I'm sure the others want you back there. It's your special event, after all," the light sorceress assured. Kenshi closed the door and walked over to her, crossing his arms.

Kenshi had been thinking: he thought defeating Shang Tsung was his final goal. He completed it, but what else is there to follow? He saved his realm, the people, and earned the pride he sought ever since he began his career as a swordsman. Joining Special Forces helped him, and the one person sitting in front of him is the reason why he felt this feeling in his heart. It was gratitude, and he wanted to express it. The dreadful, but wonderful five years of being her friend is what stands out to him right now.

"I want to stay with you." Serenity looked at the swordsman with awe, but he continued. "Even though I wasn't expecting a celebration, I was worried that you wouldn't be here by the time I get back. Because of you, I achieved my goal, and you've been very special to me for these five years." The sorceress stood up, shocked in his pleasant words. She thought she had too much champagne, but she's mostly sober, and she's hearing these words from her close friend very clearly.

"Kenshi... All of this is too much—" Kenshi walked closer to her, and when he was at her place, he looked down to see the surprised woman in front of him.

"I was worried that I wouldn't make it to see you again." Without a warning, he gently placed his arms around her. Her head met his shoulder, and she can feel his hands at her back. Serenity never felt like this before, and she didn't expect Kenshi to show this much closeness towards her. However, he's still her dear friend, and she's glad that he's alive. Before he pulled back, her arms wrapped his tall form. She breathed in and out from how nice this felt, and Kenshi smiled, glad that she didn't provoke his feelings.

Serenity pulled back, and her hands slowly trembled as they went up to his blindfold. Before she touched it, she asked shyly,

"May I...?"

He nodded. With a silent sigh of relief, her small hands untied the blindfold, and when they slipped down into her hands, she placed it on the nightstand beside her couch. Her grey eyes looked up at Kenshi's, and for what seem like forever, she sees his blind eyes. The blueness in them was bright, but beautiful and enchanting. Serenity knew Kenshi was handsome, but he looked so sinfully gorgeous it stopped her heart when he smiled with his face fully revealed.

Kenshi's thumb lightly traced against Serenity's cheek. The touch was so silky, smooth, and warm. Serenity looked away in embarrassment, unsure of what to do after this. The young woman's mind was going through so much, saying too many words, and what was worse, Kenshi can read them.

"You have nothing to worry about, Serene." Her mind stopped, and she looked at the blind swordsman. What she encountered next was a kiss from her close friend. Serenity blinked and widen her eyes, his kiss being full of passion and gratitude. If the kiss was a spell, it would work on Serenity as her eyes started to close slowly, giving into him. Her arms pulled him closer.

Her lips were so soft and gentle. Her arms around him were small but secure. His lips pulled back and pressed against hers again, earning her a gasp. Serenity's hands snaked to the back of his neck and his hair, releasing a small groan from the blind man. When they pulled away, Kenshi kept her in his arms, but his lips leaned into her ear.

"Serene..." The blind swordsman paused. His heart raced like a runaway train, going faster and faster. He looked at Serenity's face, complimented with those steel grey eyes, shoulder length black hair, rosy cheeks, and soft lips. He mentally counted in his head to regain himself before whispering, _"Aishiteru."_

Of course, Kenshi's never the type to say it to anyone, so saying it in his native tongue made him felt more comfortable. He can feel Serenity's heart jump. She's not an expert in Japanese, but there were some phrases she learned from Kenshi, and that certain one sparked her attention. She got a good look at her friend, now lover, and stared into those bright, blind eyes of his. Her hands caressed his firm cheeks. Serenity wanted to try something different; she feels the same way, but she didn't want to say it, so she did something else.

A smile formed on her lips, and she used her thoughts to reply to his confession. He heard them and smiled back, placing a hand to one of her wrists and giving her a chaste kiss afterwards.

Finally. What he was missing was now found. No more would he have to worry about the threats of Outworld hurting or taking Serenity away. All he needed was her at his side. The swordsman will be her samurai, protecting the light sorceress from harm.

 **•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•MK9•**

 **Aaand I'll stop there. This took about three hours to finish (with breaks), and this was longer than I expect it to be. If I were to be honest, Kenshi is one of the main reasons why I got into Mortal Kombat. His design and move-set are really incredible, and due to the fact that he's handicapped (but has an advantage with that); it makes him an excellent character. I also want to thank en-lumine for helping me with the Japanese phrase! I used Google Translate at first, but with the aid of her, this made it look more realistic. XD**

 **I also consider this practice for my OC, since I am currently planning a story about her and companions before, during, and after the Mortal Kombat tournament taking place in MK9. With that, this story is offically non-canon, just like Kenshi's ending, but this is a lot of fun to make. :)**

 **Please let me know what you think of this. A review and favorite would mean a lot to me, and thanks for reading this, guys!**


End file.
